The hospital visit
by Masashi
Summary: This story takes place the same day "Love shines through" ends. Summary: T.K. and the others visit Kari in the hospital, thinking she'll be fine, but could they have been decieved? R&R!


****

A/N: This is part three in my Digimon series of fics. It's another cliffhanger, and it isn't going to be very long. I apologize for taking so long to get it out, but I have several other fics I've been working on so I could submit them. I thank you all for your patience. Anywho, enjoy!

~*Masashi*~

Last time: T.K., Matt, Tai, Joe, Izzy, and the Digimon were in the hospital, waiting for news on Kari. The doctor walked out. "Kids, your friend Kari is fine, for the moment. She's still very unstable, and there are no guarantees, but you and your friends can go visit her now. You can take those strange toys in, too." the Doctor said, pointing at all the in-training Digimon. "Thanks doc," T.K. said, waving a hand at his friends. "Come on, guys!"

"T.K.! I'm so glad you came to see me!" Kari said happily as T.K. entered the room. "We're taking turns visiting you," he explained, "and I got to go first." Kari smiled and said, "I'm glad you were first. I wanted to see you again." T.K. bent down and kissed her forehead. "T.K., how are Gatomon and Patamon?" Kari asked. "Nyaromon and Tokomon are fine." T.K. said. "When did they de-digivolve?!" Kari asked. "Not long after you were brought here. They all just kept crying and crying until they were in-training again." he explained. "Oh," Kari sighed with relief, "I thought they were hurt! I'm glad they're fine." T.K. smiled. "You will be too."

"Oh T.K..."

Ten minutes later, T.K. came out and Tai went in. "Big brother!" Kari said happily, hugging her brother when he came close enough. "Little sister... are you feeling alright?" he asked. "Just fine, Tai. Why?" Kari asked casually. They both started laughing at her casualty in the situation, and then he left. Matt went in next. "Hey Kari," he began. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Matt. I'm just in critical condition in the emergency hospital; nothing big."

"Okay then. I'll go now," he said, handing her some flowers. "Get well soon."

Next in was Sora. "Kari, I was going to bring Yokomon and Nyaromon to see you, but they spoiled it by letting the hospital know they weren't toys. Tai and T.K. are outside with them now. And I have good news," Sora said. "Mimi is coming in from America, for good, and Davis, Cody, and Yolei are coming in from Tokyo!" Kari managed a weak smile. "That sounds great, Sora." she said. "Those flowers are pretty! Was _that_ what Matt was hiding behind his back?" Sora asked. Kari laughed and nodded. Sora shook her head and smiled. "That Matt... always giving flowers to some girl. T.K.'d get pretty mad if Matt tried anything. He likes you." Sora said. Kari blushed deeply and Sora apologized, then left.

Joe came in next. "Feeling okay?" he asked, smiling. "Just fine, Joe. You?" she asked, smiling innocently. "Very funny," he said. "So, Kari, did you hear about Mimi, Davis, Yolei, and Cody?" he asked. Kari nodded. "Oh. Well, I haven't any more reason to be here, then. You make sure to get well soon." Joe said leaving. Kari frowned. **_"How can I get well soon if the doctor told me I'm dying?" _**she thought. Izzy walked in, interrupting her thoughts. "Hi there, Kari. I'm not good with saying goodbye, so you'd better live." Izzy said. Kari laughed, lightly. "If I have any say-so in the matter, I'm not going anywhere but home, Izzy." she said. He smiled, handed her a teddy bear, then left. **_"I guess I'm all alone for the rest of the night..."_** Kari thought, turning over to go to sleep. Before she could get to sleep, T.K. walked in carrying Tokomon and Nyaromon in paper bags so they wouldn't be seen. "T.K., what are you doing here?" Kari asked, surprised he had come back. "Two reasons; number one is that I knew you'd want to see Nyaromon, and number two is that I got permission to stay here for the night. I couldn't very well leave you all alone." T.K. explained. Kari smiled her sweet smile. "I'm glad you came back. May I see Nyaromon, please?" she asked. T.K. smiled and handed her the little creature. "Kari! Kari! Kari! Kari!" Nyaromon repeated. "Calm down, silly," Kari giggled, "the doctor will hear you and come in to see what's going on." Nyaromon stopped. "Want me to digivolve?" she asked. "No! If you Digimon digivolve it'll be easier to spot you." T.K. said. Kari nodded, "Right." T.K. sat down on the bed and asked Kari some questions. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you want to watch T.V.?" There were so many, Kari was on the brink of insanity. "No more questions, please." she said as politely as possible. "Okay," T.K. said. "I'll get on the floor now and go to sleep."

"The floor?! It's cold, dirty, and hard down there! I can't let you sleep like that! Here," Kari said, "get in the bed with me. It's big enough for both of us."

"But, Kari, that's _your_ bed; I can't get in it with you!"

"Well, you're not getting on the floor!" Kari argued. She eventually won. "Fine, if you want the doctors to think we're sleazy..." T.K. said, climbing into the bed. He kissed Kari's lips before turning over and going to sleep. "I love you, T.K. and I don't care what the doctors think." she said, going to sleep as well.

****

Okay! There it is! FINALLY!! *does a victory dance, then notices her readers staring* Uhh, don't mind the freak doing the disco, please... *blushes* Please review.


End file.
